User talk:JoKalliauer
__TOC__ LunaBella XD sorry, what exactly is it you want? what i made out was you want one picture but the other saying or that a template wasn't working, but by the looks of your userpage it seems you've got it, so, could you explain a little more? i'm just sorta confused... i still try to help you though! ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus sorry for the delay okay, well, if the templates don't work, that may be because of a glitch, ask User:Fingernails for help or ask User:TheLunarEclipse they both are like, awesome at stuff like this. As for the userpage thing, to get it to look like Myspace...i don't even think that's possible, the wikia is set up a certain way, i mean, you could put like, an image of your page on there if you could and make it just big enough so all could see clearly, (i suggest if you do then log out first X#) but idk if that would work, you could just fancy this up in a whole nother way that would work just as well though! =D but i don't really know about MS, i've never gotten ONE account to fing work on there X# but again, if you want to do things like this, ask those two, they are awesome and are acctuall admins on here, i'm really just some girl who knows the basic ropes and is learning how to work with codes =/ it's nice that you asked me though i feel so important ^.^ so yeah, ask them to help and if you need anything else i'll try to help you or they will, though Fingernails isn't on here too much, you'd have a better shot at TLE. hope this helped, (btw, how'd you email me? that was so unexpected XD i've never gotten the hang of that! please tell me?) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ohhh, okay i get it now, thanks! ^.^ how is your userpage working out for you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oooo Butterflies...^.^ well i'm glad you got something to work i'm sorry i couldn't help you with the myspace to work =( uhm, slideshows...to add those just click the gallery button, it's above where you type when editing, in the Insert box, it's got three little picture thingys and then i'm pretty sure you just click slideshow since this is a second opion, it used to just be a normal gallary. there shouldn't be anything special to that, just add however many pictures you want or upload them, you can edit it as many times as you need to ^.^ if you do want to look at someone's page with a slideshow then i do know a guy who has it on there, as long as you don't edit it as in saving anything, he can be sorta annoyed really easy >.> so if you wanna see his page then i'll give you the link. anything else? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hey. i love your page. would you like to be friends? CullenLoverForever17 22:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I know they should add that right? Yea that would me awsome. Do you have a Myspace or aim or facebook? None of your friends? CullenLoverForever17 02:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you not like Twilight. and okay my aim is Sseven12 and if you im me i will tell you my myspace and facebook. CullenLoverForever17 16:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete Yeah, I guess you're right. I got blinded by edits I had done before a previous day with a user who was a Team Jacob fan and wanted to delete certain top ten lists because they maligned Jacob. I had no ill will towards you in what I thought was the same thing. I was just pointing out what I thought was going on. But point of advice: Don't e-mail me and leave comments in every single page attacking me. Leaving a message on my user talk page was sufficient. If you have a problem with what I've done that's the one place I'll look. I only looked at the comment pages because I initially got two messages from you. So yeah... don't do that again, m'kay. :) LuckyTimothy 16:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's alright, we are all human, no harm done. And don't worry, if you want to criticize me go ahead and leave a mesagge on my talk page. I can take it, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) of course You are more than welcome to use the image from the blog..do you need any help with it? Which part did you like, maybe I can help you put it on your page. Sena 23:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) your page is looking really great I looked at your page again, I think you are getting it. I don't want to make any changes just in case it messes up your plan. There are some really great people here more often than me that you can check with if you need help. TagalongPam, Fingernails, Kmanwing, Lunabella to name a few...good luck with it. I'm going on vacation for a week, so won't be able to help out, but when I come back I'll check in! Sena 16:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jacob Black's Pack Beta I did not remove any statements that say Leah is Jacob's beta. I removed mention of her having a "beta voice", since this is never said to exist in the series. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :That section in the table is for "extra capabilities". Leah being second-in-command doesn't belong there, since it is her rank in the pack but not any sort of special ability. The text in the article already makes it clear that she is his "beta" or "second-in-command". -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :) Hey how have you been? I wanted to know if you where the one that said that i was cute on my page? :) CullenLoverForever17 21:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine, also I am thinking on a girl, which a love unconditionally and irrevocably, but she has another boyfriend sice 3years. User:Vampire1901 wrote it onto your page (I looked up the changes in your history :JoKalliauer 22:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) thats good. and okay night CullenLoverForever17 22:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My Response Hey hi. Uh, just wanted to answer you're questions. Um...the main reason I like the Twilight Saga is for the love triangle. That's how I've viewed the Twilight Saga for a while and still sorta do. The first book was about Bella&Edward, the second was about Bella&Jacob, and the third was when they're relationships collide. Edward vs Jacob, who will win Bella's heart? That's what I like about it. The only thing is, the battle was incredibly one sided, poor Jacob never had a chance. *sigh* :( This is also another of the many reasons why I dislike Breaking Dawn. The love triangle is over, no more Edward vs Jacob. If the series WAS all about Bella and Edward, then Forever Dawn would've been released instead of New Moon. If the series was ALL about Bella and Edward and nothing else, then you're right. I wouldn't have liked it. Oh god, the idea scares me. No Jacob, no wolf pack, no love triangle, no rivalry, no fighting? Just Bella, Edward, and vampires? *shiver* Now on Bella being selfish. She is totally selfish. Notice how Bella got everything she wanted in the end? Whenever she wants something, she fights for it, and gets it. Even if it's not a good thing. Bella wanted Edward, bad idea. But she fought and won. Bella wanted to become a vampire, super bad idea. But she fought and won. Bella wanted to have sex with Edward while still a human, super ultra bad idea. But she fought and won. Whenever it comes to Edward, she's the most selfish person alive. And since Edward is her whole life, wouldn't that just make her selfish in general? Her main goal in the series is to be with Edward forever, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. Not her friends, her family, or her LIFE, she'll just throw that all away. And in the end, she got everything anyway. Kirby Phelps (PK) 07:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page Um, alrighty. Don't mind the critique of my page, just came out of nowhere and your life story. LuckyTimothy 23:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :) What i have to ask is well i wanted to know if you can help me with my sing and you can see mines boring. and yea no prob CullenLoverForever17 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My hard time you wanna know. Well. its things going on with my dad and what he wants me to do somthing that i dont want to. i dont think you went through it did you? he keeps trying to push it on me and i hate it. i just want to get away from it all you know. like go some where i have never gone before. CullenLoverForever17 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :) What i have to ask is well i wanted to know if you can help me with my sing and you can see mines boring. and yea no prob CullenLoverForever17 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry i ment sign, i dint look befor i sent it. can you help me make my sign better? CullenLoverForever17 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) umm.. if you dont mind i think it would be better if you did it. i might mess up my whole page if i did it. all i really want is somthing that says me. so like a Hot Pink or Lime Green or Yellow. or can you do all 3? CullenLoverForever17 20:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) oh.. Well do you think you could try? if not thats fine. CullenLoverForever17 21:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) My hard time you wanna know. Well. its things going on with my dad and what he wants me to do somthing that i dont want to. i dont think you went through it did you? he keeps trying to push it on me and i hate it. i just want to get away from it all you know. like go some where i have never gone before. CullenLoverForever17 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Questions Fo U You say that you're Team Neutral, but with all the Bella and Edward pictures you have and because you say you love Twilight for the love between Bella and Edward. Wouldn't that make you Team Edward? I mean, you obviously approve of their relationship very much. Although I'm still not 100% sure what being on a team means. Kirby Phelps (PK) 05:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I ansered your questions on User_talk:Kirby_Phelps_(PK)#ask_me_something.3F ::: user ♥ talk] 07:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, sorry sorry! Seriously, I'm sorry. Kirby Phelps (PK) 13:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Team change Ok, there is no duplicate now. I kept the page of templates that you created, but renamed it "Template:Team". Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :: 21:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) My First Fan Fic I just wrote an alternate ending story. You might like it, you might not. Tell me what you think. :) Alternate Ending: If Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon Kirby Phelps (PK) 08:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I don't read it now, maybe later, I know there are many FanFictions of Twilight. ::I want to read (or hear, its also available on youtube) a german Fanfiction (It's thicker than Breaking Dawn,) of Nessie's growing up with Jacob. :: 08:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Actually now that I think about it, it's not really a fan fic. More like an in depth summary. If I did decide to make it into a real fan fic, where should I submit it? Kirby Phelps (PK) 01:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I didn't want it to be too different from the actual story. I wanted it to be kind of realistic or believable, like "Oh, Edward WOULD do something like that." or something...for the most part. I had an explanation for the imprinting thing, I just didn't end up writing it down and I also realize that it isn't really a fan fiction. If I did turn it into a fan fiction, where do you think I should submit it? Like, where do you read yours. I was thinking Twilight Archives, but that site doesn't look all that active. Kirby Phelps (PK) 14:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: You didn't read the books?? Guilty as charged - not surprising since I made the accusation myself; I'm way beyond the target age. I liked somewhat the Eclipse movie, probably because Hollywood's people got their job done for them; they had to waste no effort in adapting the story to their needs - SMeyer already did so herself. I do not know how far I will go in reading Breaking Dawn, I may go watch the movies, I doubt very much I'll read the first three books, I will likely watch the first two movies only if I can buy them for less than 5 British pounds total, shipping costs included. If they can be downloaded from the 'net for free, better. Would love to meet Heidi Meyer, though, considering the mauling her sister gave her in the books. So what do I think I am doing on this wiki: I'm actually after the wiki itself - the wikis I would like to contribute to are either stillborn (Asimov's, ACClarke's) or mature (Harry Potter's) therefore I either would have to singlehandedly build them from scratch, or just polishing the already polished - TS is a still maturing wiki and needed what I could provide, the structure (some of it), the language (quite a bit of it), some order (a bit of it). I am not overtly concerned about Admin - if it comes to me, fine, but I'm not going out on a limb to get it. Best Regards, Ngebendi 12:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A green beret like you should not be afraid of the truth. Ngebendi 20:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Answers Hello, please don't talk to other people on my page. They left me a question on my page so I will answer them. Thank you. (talk) 18:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I misunderstood the Question, I already deleted it :User:JoKalliauer hey hey sorry i havent been on school stared for me and i just been every where. i love what you did with it. will it show up when i dut my sign up on any page? or just yourse CullenLoverForever17 23:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry jane and alec 16:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC)sorry for not using the tidal waves pluss you are realy good at english so dont stop you are better than me and i live in England :)jane and alec 16:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Userpage Well, for starters, this is just my opinion so take that for what it's worth, lol. I'd cut it so the page wasn't long -- by at least half. I can't tell you what pictures or gifs to get rid of as I don't know what's your favorite. But I'm sure some have more value to you than others. Other than that I don't know what else to tell you. Just dramatically reduce the number of pictures. And my hats off to you on some of the stuff on there, beyond my capabilities in coding. LuckyTimothy 16:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) lol im a native speaker im no good with spelling thats why me and my english teacher dont get along i speak a bit of french im fluent in both spanish and german i also know a bit of italian :) jane and alec 16:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi I belive it was you who edidited my page and did the templates. Thank you so much. I'm not great with templates and that stuff so thanks for helping Superzomo Re: Quileute/Quillayute As I said, it's not worth quarrelling over. Ngebendi 19:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. On wikipedia, there are two disambiguation pages for Quileute and Quillayote respectively. The only two items that are reported with only one spelling are the airport and a tugboat, everything else is indicated as being spelled both ways. Therefore, I'll go back to Quileute, since it is the standard spelling of this wiki. Ngebendi 20:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps there is no need to call in an admin, but feel free. The spelling difference is unimportant - that the wiki has started with one of them is. Ngebendi 15:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Category Deletion Nope, I don't mind that you help explained. LuckyTimothy 19:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Update Twilight_Saga_Wiki:Contact#Administrators Done, thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Warning Templates Yeah, I'm not an admin, but I chat with the administrators all the time, so I can use them, and they wont really mind because I've been on the wiki since almost a year, so I have the experience of an Admin but I am not one, so yeah as long as it's really bad vandalism or you know its a picture that its fan art on an article, it's ok to put a Warning Template on the users Talk page. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] RE:Awards I'll have to look at this more extinsively when I get to my computer -- using a slow library computer at the moment. Honestly, some of the ones that are in July that I guess never were awarded, I just assumed had been done. Maybe the other admins forgot about the page, I don't know. LuckyTimothy 17:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : It's not difficult to code, but I'm literally leaving to go to class after I leave this message. You have the know how with putting up your own user awards, so go ahead and put them up where ever on your user page. The ones you put in my talk page and whatever your edit count is. LuckyTimothy 17:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) SuperFans - makes one wonder... Checked the Superfans page - reading some of the figures makes one wonder. I must be quite the exception, since I've read only one ''book and seen ''one ''movie. Ngebendi 18:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reading hours - perhaps less than one might think. If you reach a read count that high, generally you have developed good fast-reading habits. It so happened I used to read the Lord of the Rings under three days flat, and that is 1300 or so pages long, and the fat Harry Potters in two. The real problem (and I wish I knew how to answer) is why I'm wasting so much time and effort on this wiki, when I am unwilling to go to the canon. Do not think that much of Breaking Dawn, after all; it is shallower than Edding's Belgariad and Harry Potter, and without the humor you can find there. Ngebendi 13:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU ROCK! Thanks. I think it worked the way you said to do it. How have you been? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) thanx :) im thinking about putting up the 2nt chapter. Do you think i should put it up? How did you put up that face? R.I.P 9-11-2001 ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 23:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) okay im typeing it up. :) Areent you tyerd? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 00:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) wow. really is 8:19 here. thats good that you dont have to do anything tomarro. can we talk on aim? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 00:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) hey thats fine. i had to run a race today so thats okay. just let me know when your comming on. :) ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 17:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) heyy :) heyy ... how are you doing today? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 14:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) My userpage Yeah, thanks. But next time just tell me that it's there and I'll do it myself. While we are on this, I notice you editing a lot of people's userpages. Initially I thought people were asking you to do it, but I guess with mine you just did without asking. Now I don't think most people mind, but doing major edits to people's pages without asking might perturb them. Be careful with that. LuckyTimothy 14:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I won't do it no more, without getting asked, also I mainly corrected obviously coding-mistakes, and normally told them on their Talkpage. :User:JoKalliauer 14:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) thank you! Thank you for helping with my page! It looks great. Sena 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Heya! I heard from another admin that you are good (and hopefully like) graphics etc. I was wondering whether you would like to become a admin on my wikia and help me at the graphics and pages etc. I suck1 Please reply really hope you say yes! Thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 18:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) hey... Just wanted to stop by see how everything is going. and to ask did you read thats blog i put up. the one that renesmees story? ♥CullenLoverForever17 ☆ user ♥ talk] 22:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Administrator I would love to have you join me. I am shameful at graphics as you can see on my userpage!!! I don't even kow how to hyperlink things up... my wikia url is: http://twilightsagabookandmovie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_Wiki I dont mind if your not very active, as long as I can get a bit of help!!! thanks a lot, if you edit it then I can see your name on the wikia and i will make you a admin. thanks. talk soon... I♥CarlisleCullen 09:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twilight fonts I only use GIMP. I just type it out on a transparent background. fingernails 02:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dreamcatcher badges What do you do, hover the page that tells how many edits have taken place? LuckyTimothy 16:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I meant in terms of getting 4 badges for the Dreamcatcher edit. I've got one, a lot of other people have one, just ''one. I know there is a special page that tells how many edits the whole wiki has. I was curious if you count since your last dreamcatcher badge and when it gets close to 1000 edits since, if you just edit til you get it? Could really care less about badges and whose on top of leaderboards, more of a curiosity. LuckyTimothy 14:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP!!! How? When? You have so many points? I remember when your points were just a little bit higher than mine, now you're on top of the leaderboard? What have you be doing? Kirby Phelps (PK) 06:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 4 Dreamcatcher badges with 1364edits \binom nk \cdot p^k \cdot (1-p)^{n-k} : \binom nk = \frac{n!}{k! \cdot (n-k)!} n=1364edits, k=4Dreamchatchers \Rightarrow \binom {1364}4 \cdot \frac 1{1000}^4 \cdot \frac {999}{1000}^{1360} \binom {1364}4 = 1364 \cdot \frac {1363}2 \cdot \frac {1362}3 \cdot \frac {1361}4 = 143 593 313 501 = Number of favorable opportunities \frac 1{1000}^4 =10-12 = Likelihood to get exact 4 Dreamcathers \frac {999}{1000}^{1360} = 0,25648... =Likelihood to get exact 1360 times no Dreamcathers \binom {1364}4 \cdot \frac 1{1000}^4 \cdot \frac {999}{1000}^{1360} = 3,68297...% => About every 27 User gets exact 4 Dreamcatchers with 1364 edits. The change of getting exact 5 Dreamcatchers would only be 1% so I'm very lucky 10:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) heya hey! i was wondering whether you would add my awards to my user page now? Also, are you a admin on my wiki yet? thanks again, I♥CarlisleCullen 12:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) A few things 1. If you forget to log in and are an AU, I don't automatically know it's you until I search the IP location. Just let me know, so as not to confuse me, lol 2. Why did you delete the information about the weird business with achievement awards and I-CarlisleCullen? That's something I need to know. 3. Your comment: :I like User:TagAlongPam cause he is so wise, he works for the wiki like cleaning spam, and don't do "childish" thinks like collecting Awards, or make a beautiful Userpage, or nearly never leaves a comment, he Just does what an Admin should do: cleaning spam, deleting pages, and never "pepresents" his opinions. '' :''I think I will never be as neutral as he is. Initially I read it as you weren't going to personify Pam's traits, but a nagging thing in the back of my mind is saying it's a dig at me. Surely that's not the case? LuckyTimothy 15:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) user page heya! sure, you can do anything on my user page. If anything looks wierd or tatty etc... you are welcome to change it. this message applies for as long as I'm on this wiki (which is like forever!!!) lol. i trust you not to be a twat on it and if you do anything wrong, ill fix it! thanks for offering and please do do it!!! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: archive I'd rather learn how to do it myself, if you're willing to teach me. Ngebendi 17:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks - it worked fine. Ngebendi 14:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) As they say, I stand corrected! Ngebendi 15:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Custom Signatures What if I wanted to create a signature using font that only I have on my computer. If I asked you to create a sig for me, how would I get that font to you?